


I see London I see France

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is back from France</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see London I see France

BABY GATE NEVER HAPPENED!

../\\.

Kurt Hummel left America when he was only 8 years old. His mother had just died from breast cancer. He left with his grandmother Abella Sinclair. He loved his father very much but he wasn't in the financial or emotional state to care for an 8 year old boy. So Kurt lived with his grandmother he called, Granny, in a mansion in France.

**8 years ago:**

"Burt, I know this is hard for you but Kurt will live a better life with me in France." Abella says sliding over the custody papers.

"Will I get to see him?" Burt had to ask.

"You guys can call and video message. I will buy a plane ticket so you can visit him once a year." Abella says kindly.

"What does Kurt want?" Burt asks sullenly.

"It doesn't matter. He is only 8. Anyways, you now what people in this town are going to treat him like." Abella tells him.

"Okay, I'll sign them." Burt says with a sigh and places his signature in the box.

"I will be taking Kurt with me in a week." Abella explains. "He will be able to remain in contact with Brittany and Santana and I have arranged they visit every year for a week."

"Good, at least he keeps his friends." Burt says.

**Present time:**

Kurt frowned as he looked out of the plane window. Tragedy had recently struck and his father had a heart atack. So, for the first time in 8 years Kurt Hummel was coming back to America. Granted his Granny was with him again. This time though, they were staying. Kurt didn't want to but hadn't put up a fight. The bright side was he would see Santana and Brittany. The bad part was he was going to McKinley High school. He had the chance to go to Dalton but with Brittany and Santana it wasn't much of a choice.

The plane is starting to land and all he can think about is what will happen to his world. he is stepping into the unknown, his whole life as far as he wished to remember he lived in France with his grandmother. He had even made plenty of friends from different parts of France. He had one friend who had planned to get on the plane and move with him but Kurt told him otherwise.

As Kurt got off the plane he and his Grandmother looked around for Santana and Brittany. Once he saw them he waved to them and pulled his bag closer to scoot through the people.

"Hey Tana and Britt." Kurt says happily in hid thick French accent.

"I missed you Dolphin!" Brittany says hugging him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I also missed you Porce." Santana says hugging him after Brittany let him go.

"I m so happy we sent our luggage early.'' Abella says and laughs, "Let's go, I have not been to my house here in 8 years. I hope Benath has kept up on it."

They all talk as they walk to Santana's car. Climbing in Kurt, Brittany, and Santana all sit in the front with Abella sitting in the back.

"So Tana, how is the club you and Britt joined?" Kurt asks them.

"Rachel and Finn are the only ones who even get to sit still. It's so annoying." Santana says.

"Ah, I see. Back at Hilton Academy everyone in my theater class got a chance to shine. Anything you wish me to join also?" Kurt asks her while pulling out his phone.

"You totally have to join the Cheerios. From what Coach has heard about you from us she wants you on the team." Brittany butts in.

"Brittany, how was your dance competition last night?" He asks his favorite blonde cheerleader.

"Mike and I won first place." She replied happily.

"That is good. I knew you would."

"Anyway, dolphin can you join Glee club?" Brittany asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"And why per tell would I do that?" He asks her already knowing he was going to sign up.

"Well, with your voice training yo can definitely win us all the way to Nationals." Santana said.

"Oh, fine. I will join the Glee club on Monday." Kurt said sighing in false desperation.

"Since today is Saturday night, then you have tomorrow to get a song ready." Brittany says happily.

"Oh don't worry. Pick a song you want me to sing and I will sing it." Kurt says knowing his range will let him sing anything they pick most likely.

"Yay!"

**Monday morning, 8 AM:**

Kurt sits in Santana's car dressed in a Ruby button up with a black vest over it. His pants are gray skinny jeans and he topped the outfit off with a pair of nice black lace-up boots.

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany all were pulling into the school's parking lot as Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt says.

_"Kurt, how are you?" The male voice says._

"Ah, Caleb. I am doing fine but I have school so I must be going. I shall call you later." Kurt says sadly.

_"I see, later then. Goodbye." Caleb says._

Kurt puts his phone in his pocket and gets out of the car with Brittany and Santana.

"Who was that?" Santana asks him.

"Ah, it was Caleb. Short, Blonde and dorky." He explains as they reach the schools front doors.

"Oh, yeah. But come on we will show you to the main office." Santana says and leads him to the office.

"Hello, I am Kurt Sinclair-Hummel. The new student." Kurt tells the lady at the fax machine as there is no one else there.

"Welcome to McKinley Kurt. I am Ms. Pillsbury. The school Guidance Counselor. I have your papers right here." The doe eyed red head says handing him a packet.

"Thank you mam. I am happy to meet such a lovely lady." Kurt says and turns around and leaves the office.

"My locker is right by yours." Brittany said reading the number and clapping.

"Doesn't matter, I don't need it. I don't have anything to put in it." Kurt says flippantly.

"So we all have a free period as last period. That is when Glee is held on Monday's so you can audition then." Brittany says.

Most classes are spent with Santana and Brittany. A few with Quinn also, whom he had met through his girls. They say they don't want him to meet the Glee members until Glee.

"Okay lead the way." He says happily.

They walk into the choir and Kurt sees multiple people there. An Asian couple talking happily with each other, Asian boy being Mike, a boy in a wheelchair, a kid with a horrid Mohawk, his friend Quinn, a black girl in zebra print (UCK), and a boy with a dopey look sitting with a girl in sweater vest, then a blonde boy with an overly large mouth.

Quinn looks up from her book and notices him and runs over for a hug.

"It's so good to see you. Do you still want my help with your performance." Quinn says after she lets him go and he nods.

Mr. Shue notices the stranger. "Hi, are you new?" he asks.

"Yes, he is and he is joining Glee." Brittany says practically bouncing with excitement that catches the attention of everyone in the room.

"Great. Okay everyone we have a new student who is going to be audition so be quiet and pay attention." Mr. Shue tells them.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn go sit down and wait for the performance.

"Hello, and my name is Kurt Sinclair-Hummel and -" Kurt is cut off by someone asking a question.

"Where are you from?" The boy with the Mohawk asks.

"I was born in Ohio but moved to France when I was 8. Continuing I am auditioning with two songs. To show off my larger range." Kurt says and handing his Iphone to Brad to put on the speaker.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_   
_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_   
_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

Kurt looks at Santana

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_   
_Her words were swimming through his ears again_   
_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

This time looks at Brittany

_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_

He takes Quinn's hand and pulls her along

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_   
_You're guaranteed to run this town_   
_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_   
_I'd pay to see you frown_

He spins Quinn out then back in

_He senses something, call it desperation_   
_Another dollar, another day_   
_And if she had the proper words to say,_   
_She would tell him_   
_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

He dips her and drops them both to the ground. Him on his knees and her on her back

_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_

He slowly starts to pull them up

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_   
_You're guaranteed to run this town_   
_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_   
_I'd pay to see you frown_

He smirks and releases her from his grip

_Mona Lisa wear me out_   
_Pleased to please ya_   
_Mona Lisa wear me out_

He steps away from her slowly

_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_

He hits his back on the wall _Whoa, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_   
_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_   
_I'd pay to see you frown_

He runs forward and slides on his knees

_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_

Quinn fakes fainting and falls to the ground

_I want to believe_

He stops right in front of Quinn's body

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid_

He falls next to Quinn

Every in the room except for Rachel give a standing ovation. Kurt and Quinn stand up and bow at them.

"That was exceptional, I suppose." Rachel says snobbishly

"You haven't seen anything yet." Santana tells her.

"Thank you but please let me show you my higher range." Kurt says as new music starts

 _Someone to hold you too close_  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
To ruin your sleep

_Someone to need you too much_   
_Someone to know you too well_   
_Someone to pull you up short_   
_To put you through hell_

_Someone you have to let in_   
_Someone whose feelings you spare_   
_Someone who, like it or not_   
_Will want you to share_   
_A little, a lot_

_Someone to crowd you with love_   
_Someone to force you to care_   
_Someone to make you come through_   
_Who'll always be there_   
_As frightened as you_   
_Of being alive_   
_Being alive_   
_Being alive_   
_Being alive_

_Somebody, hold me too close_   
_Somebody, hurt me too deep_   
_Somebody, sit in my chair_   
_And ruin my sleep_   
_And make me aware_   
_Of being alive_   
_Being alive_

_Somebody, need me too much_   
_Somebody, know me too well_   
_Somebody, pull me up short_   
_And put me through hell_   
_And give me support_   
_For being alive_   
_Make me alive_   
_Make me alive_   
_Make me confused_   
_Mock me with praise_   
_Let me be used_   
_Vary my days_   
_But alone is alone, not alive_

_Somebody, crowd me with love_   
_Somebody, force me to care_   
_Somebody, let me come through_   
_I'll always be there_   
_As frightened as you_   
_To help us survive_   
_Being alive_   
_Being alive_   
_Being alive_

This time everyone, including Rachel, stands up. But Rachel doesn't clap just frowns angrily.

"That was amazing!" The blonde boy, Sam, says.

"Thank you very much." Kurt says with a smile.

Brittany runs up and wraps her legs around him and kisses him open mouthed. Kurt kisses back for 5 seconds before putting her back down, to the shock of everyone in the room. Excluding Quinn and Santana.

"Brittany, no more. You are with Santana and I am gay." Kurt says while laughing.

"Okay but you give great kisses." She says in reply.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her antics.


End file.
